Midnight Man
by youngdinna
Summary: Keisengan Seungri yang akhirnya berbuah menjadi hal lain baginya, juga member lain... "Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah game?" "Kita akan bermain dengan roh yang kita tak tahu sifatnya, itu berbahaya!" "Baiklah kita coba game yang kau bicarakan, magnae.."


**Midnight Man**

**Main cast:** Lee Seunghyun a.k.a Seungri Big Bang, and other Big Bang members.

**Support cast**: Lee Byung Yung (YG's senior manager).

**Warning:** AT (Alternate Timeline), typo(s), horor gagal, _**DI LARANG KERAS UNTUK MENIRU SEGALA ADEGAN DALAM FANFIKSI INI (AUTHOR TAK AKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB BILA TERJADI HAL YANG TAK DI INGINKAN!)**_, and manymore.

**Genre:** Horror, and lil' bit parody.

_Adeana Winchester present_

.

.

.

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

_Keisengan Seungri yang akhirnya berbuah menjadi hal lain baginya, juga member lain..._

_"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah game?"_

_"Kita akan bermain dengan roh yang kita tak tahu sifatnya, itu berbahaya!" _

_"Baiklah kita coba game yang kau bicarakan, magnae.."_

_January 2014_

Seungri menguap lebar saat rasa kantuk kembali menghinggapinya. Dua jam tidur di pesawat rupanya tak mampu menghapus kantuk si _magnae_ bermata panda ini, di tambah lagi mereka masih belum sampai ke hotel di karenakan mobil _van_ yang mendadak macet, tak mau berjalan. Mereka pun terpaksa menginap di sebuah _motel_ mungil di pinggiran bandar udara Narita.

"Bosaaaan!"

"Berisik _magnae_!" Seungri merengut demi mendengar hardikan keras sang _leader_. Yah, wajar.. _Leader_-nya itu pasti juga masih mengalami _jetlag_, di tambah lagi _mood_ yang menurun karena mobil _van_ mereka.

"Tapi aku benar-benar bosan, Jiyong-_ah_!"

"Aku juga! Aku bosan, juga sedikit pusing, jadi diamlah." tutur Jiyong sedikit emosi dengan sikap kekanakan Seungri. Hei, dia itu _magnae_, _Jiyongie_.

"Sudah.. jangan bertengkar.. kau juga, Seung-_ya_.. kalau bosan, pergilah tidur."

"Ck." Seungri mencebikkan bibirnya, rasa kantuk sebenarnya sudah hilang, ia ingin melakukan hal lain, tapi apa? Kalau saat ini mereka di Tokyo mungkin Seungri akan mengajak Young Bae atau Daesung pergi jalan-jalan keluar. Namun jangankan ke Tokyo, mereka bahkan belum ke sana, dan untuk sampai ke Tokyo, mereka harus menunggu Byung Yung pulang dari bengkel bersama _staff_ lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar?"

"Hampir tengah malam begini? Silahkan kalau _hyung_ mau di rampok orang." Seunghyun hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi ucapan ketus Jiyong. "Kita tak begitu hafal daerah sini. Tidak usah."

Mereka kembali terdiam, Jiyong sendiri mulai sibuk menekan-nekan tombol di layar _SNS_ miliknya, menghubungi Byung Yung yang tak segera kembali.

"Ah!" Seruan Seungri otomatis membuat empat orang lain dalam ruangan itu menoleh. "Aku ada ide, _hyung_!"

"Ide?" Seungri mengangguk demi menjawab pertanyaan Daesung. "Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah _game_?"

"_Game_? _Game_ apa?" Seungri melebarkan senyumnya. Ia sengaja merubah wajahnya menjadi lebih misterius.

"Game ini namanya _Midnight Game_.. kita akan mengajak _Midnight Man_ untuk ikut bermain bersama kita." tutur Seungri berbisik.

"Siapa _Midnight Man_? Itu permainan apa, sih?" Daesung nampak belum mengerti. Seungri menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan.." Seungri sedikit berdeham. "Permainan ini sangat populer di kalangan remaja, permainan ini sejenis uji nyali."

"Uji nyali? Maksudmu tentang hal-hal gaib?" Seungri mengangguk antusias menjawab pertanyaan Young Bae.

"Caranya cukup mudah, kok.. alat yang kita perlukan adalah lima lembar kertas, pulpen, garam, satu lilin dan korek api, juga jarum." Daesung menelan liur pahit, ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan mengenai permainan ini.

"Jadi maksudmu _game_ ini melibatkan roh halus? Dan roh halus itu yang di sebut _Midnight Man_?"

"Benar, Jiyong-_ah_!"

"Aku tidak setuju!" tolak Daesung keras, membuat Seungri kembali menekuk wajah kecewa.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Ayolah, ini hanya permainan."

"Hanya permainan katamu? Jangan bercanda!" Daesung memprotes. "Kita akan bermain dengan roh yang kita tak tahu sifatnya, itu berbahaya!"

Mereka kembali terdiam, beberapa di antaranya sedikit membenarkan ucapan Daesung yang terdengar masuk akal.

"_Well_, apa yang di katakan Daesung memang benar.." tutur Jiyong, membuat Daesung sedikit lega. "Tapi.." Daesung kembali menegang.

"Sebenarnya aku juga bosan." Seunghyun menimpali. Jiyong mengulum senyum tipis.

"Baiklah kita coba _game_ yang kau bicarakan, _magnae_.."

_Tulis namamu di kertas, tusuk dan teteskan darahmu hingga meresap ke dalam kertas yang bertuliskan namamu.._

_Ketika permainan ini di mulai, tak ada satupun cahaya lampu yang boleh kau nyalakan, satu-satunya perlindunganmu hanyalah lilin.._

"Tak bisakah lampu kecilnya kita biarkan menyala? Aku tak dapat melihat apapun."

"_Aish_.. jangan banyak protes, _hyung_.. dalam peraturan, tak boleh menyalakan lampu." Seungri mengomel menjawab ucapan Daesung yang lebih terkesan merajuk. Setelah memastikan ia dan member lain sudah menulis nama dan meneteskan darah mereka satu per satu di kertas masing-masing, Seungri meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di bawah lilin.

_Ketuklah pintumu dua puluh dua kali sebelum pukul 12.01_

Perlahan kelima pemuda itu membuka kembali pintu kayu _motel_, Seungri pun meniup nyala lilin hingga padam.

_Tutup pintumu dan nyalakan kembali lilinnya.._

"Tidak terjadi apapun?"

"_Ssh_! Diam Jiyong-_ah_, saat ini _Midnight Man_ sudah berada di dalam rumah ini!" bisik Seungri.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu sa-" Ucapan Seungri terhenti saat tiba-tiba hawa dingin ada di sekitar mereka, menggelitik masing-masing tengkuk mereka sampai merinding.

"D-dingin."

"Kurasa ia sudah datang." timpal Seunghyun. "Kau bilang kita harus berjalan mengelilingi rumah sampai pukul 03.33, kan? Ayo." Mereka pun berjalan beriringan sambil saling mendekap lengan, Daesung nampak begitu erat memeluk lengan Seunghyun.

BRUGH..

"Uwaa!" Mereka berjengit kaget, tidak bukan karena pintu lemari yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan menjatuhkan beberapa selimut, melainkan teriakan Daesung.

"Tenanglah, _hyung_.."

"Bagaimana bisa tenang? Di sini gelap, dan hantu itu tengah mengejar kita." desis Daesung nelangsa. "Tak bisakah kita memakai senter atau-"

"Tidak." potong Seungri cepat. "Peraturan yang paling utama dalam permainan ini di larang memicu kemarahan _Midnight Man_, menyalakan senter bisa saja membuatnya marah."

Mereka berempat (Jiyong, Young Bae, Daesung, dan Seunghyun) menelan ludah serempak. Buliran keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening mereka.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi."

Hening. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mengitari rumah, sesekali terdengar suara bisikan, kadang pula seperti ada seseorang yang meniup cuping mereka. Daesung menggigit bibirnya, ia sama sekali tak berani mengeluarkan suara, bernafas saja putus-putus.

'_**Kau takut padaku, Kang Daesung?**_' Daesung tercekat, ia lalu mengencangkan pegangannya pada lengan Seunghyun.

"Kau kenapa, Daesung-_ah_?" Daesung menggeleng cepat guna menjawab pertanyaan Seunghyun. Bila sekarang ia terlihat cengeng pun ia tak masalah, ia benar-benar takut.

"Ah, lilinnya mati! Cepat nyalakan, Jiyong-_ah_!" Mereka berlima panik, buru-buru mereka menyalakan lilinnya.

_Segera nyalakan lilinmu saat apinya mati..._

_atau aku akan menangkapmu.._

"Percuma saja! Cepat buat lingkaran garam!" Young Bae segera membuat lingkaran garam di sekitar mereka. Aneh, padahal mereka tak berlari, mereka hanya berjalan pelan, tapi kenapa mereka terengah-engah? Mungkin karena mereka panik.. juga takut.

"Ini salahmu, Bae! Koreknya hilang!"

"_Mianhae_.."

"Jangan memarahi Young Bae-_hyung_, Jiyong-_ah_."

"Diam kau!" sungut Jiyong. "Kalau bukan karena usulanmu, kita tak akan duduk berhimpitan layaknya kumpulan orang idiot seperti ini, _pabbo_!" Seungri merengut kesal.

"Kau juga tadi menyetujuinya."

"Kau mempengaruhiku!"

"Tapi kau juga-"

"Hentikan. Pertengkaran kalian tak akan menyelesaikan masalah." lerai Young Bae. "Tidak ada yang salah ataupun benar. Ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah Seungri karena kita juga menyetujuinya tadi." Jiyong mendengus.

"Terus saja kau membelanya, Bae." Young Bae menghela nafas pelan, saat-saat seperti ini _leader_-nya masih saja keras kepala.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Seunghyun

"Aku mengantuk." Jiyong menguap lebar.

"Tidak boleh tidur, Jiyong-_ah_."

"_Mwoya_?" Seungri mengangguk demi menjawab seruan protes Jiyong.

"Batas kita bisa bebas dari _Midnight_ _Man_ masih lama.. kita bisa bebas setelah waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.3-"

PLETAK

"Auw! Kenapa kau memukulku!" Seungri mendelik ke arah Jiyong yang baru saja memukul kepalanya keras.

"Biar saja! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, _pabbo_?!" Seungri merengut sambil mengurut bekas ngilu pukulan Jiyong.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita juga masih ada pekerjaan besok pagi." ucap Seunghyun.

"Bagaimana kalau bernyanyi?"

"Seperti orang bodoh saja." timpal Jiyong. "Kita bernyanyi dengan duduk melingkar, sedangkan hantu itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Kau pikir dia salah satu _VIP_?" lanjut Jiyong masih emosi.

"Jangan marah, _Jiyongie_.. Lagipula ini juga bukan ide yang buruk." Jiyong mendengus, namun pada akhirnya mereka melakukannya.

Mereka bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu-lagu _hits_ _Big Bang_, hitung-hitung sekalian mereka latihan. Mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu _Big Bang _sesuai _part_ mereka.

"Nah, sekarang kita menyanyi lagu apa lagi?"

"Haru Haru?"

"Terlalu melankolis, _hyung_.. Bagaimana kalau _Bad Boy_?" usul Seungri. Mereka pun menyetujuinya. Di mulai Jiyong yang membuka _intro_ lagu di depan.

"_Geunal bameun naega neomu sibhaesseo, niga jinjjaro tteonagal juleun mollasseo naega mianhae i mal hanmadi eoryeowoseo, urin kkeutkka ji ga na seonggyaki deoreowoso maldo an dwineun illo datugireul haruyedo susip beon neon ulmyeonseo ttwichyeonaga nan juwireul duriban dasi dol-a-o-getji naeilimyeon bunmyeong meonjeo yeonraki ogetji ichimimyeon._" Daesung menikmati alunan suara Jiyong, rasa takut yang tadi menghantuinya sedikit berkurang. Sekarang tiba di bagian Daesung menyanyi.

"_Baby nan mothae neomuna mot dwaeseo deo jalhae jugosipeunde jal andwae Everyday and night-_"

'_**Suara kalian merdu sekali. Kau mau mengajariku, Kang Daesung?**__'_

Daesung tak melanjutkan nyanyiannya, rasa takutnya kembali datang dan merubah wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi.

"Daesung-_ah_? _Ya_! Daesung-_ah_?" Daesung segera tersadar saat Jiyong mengguncang pundaknya keras, menariknya kembali ke alam kesadaran. "Kau kenapa, _eoh_?"

"_An-aniyo_.." Daesung menjawab ragu, batinnya mulai berkecamuk. '_Suara itu... apa dia benar-benar masih di sini?_'

"Daesung-_ah_?"

"Ki-kita lanjutkan nyanyinya.. aku ingin kita menyanyikan lagu lain, bagaimana kalau _Geotjimal_?"

"Lagu lama sih.. tapi tak masalah. Ayo."

Mereka kembali bernyanyi. Empat orang lain nampak sepenuhnya melupakan rasa takut mereka pada _Midnight Man_, namun tidak dengan satu orang lainnya, orang itu Kang Daesung.

Sudah dua -tidak- sebenarnya berulang kali selama mereka menyanyi, Daesung terus mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh, namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.

"Hahh.. aku capek." keluh Jiyong setelah hampir menghabiskan tiga puluh lagu. Rasa kantuk juga mulai membebani matanya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ini.." Seungri menajamkan retina demi melihat arlojinya, keadaan rumah masih gelap gulita. "Oh, ini sudah pukul 03.40."

"Kita sudah boleh tidur?"

"Sepertinya begitu.."

"Jawabanmu meragukan." Seungri merengut.

"Dalam aturan yang kubaca kita bisa bebas saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.33." Seungri menjelaskan. "Aku rasa juga tidak apa-apa.. tapi.." Seungri tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat kepala Jiyong sudah jatuh di pundaknya. Sepertinya _leader_ kurus itu benar-benar mengantuk.

"Untuk amannya sebaiknya kita jangan keluar dari lingkaran ini sampai pagi datang. Sekarang, sebaiknya kita tidur."

"Tapi _hyung_.."

"_Gwenchana_ Daesung-_ah_.. kita akan aman." Namun nyatanya ucapan Seunghyun sama sekali belum menenangkannya, rasa takut kembali menyergapnya saat suara bisikan kembali ia dengar sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur.

'_**Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, juga teman-temanmu yang lain, Kang Daesung. Sampai jumpa.**_'

* * *

_Seoul, February 10th 2014_

"_Home sweet hoooome_!"

"Berisik!" Seungri hanya merengut saat Jiyong kembali membentaknya. Kalau di hitung-hitung, sudah berkali-kali ia menerima sikap tak ramah dari sang _leader_, mungkin ia marah karena harus bangun pagi tadi.

"Jiyong-_ah_.."

"Hm."

"_Mianhae_.." ucap Seungri penuh sesal. Ya, Seungri yakin kalau Jiyong pasti sangat kesal hari ini. Tak hanya harus bangun pagi dengan punggung pegal -di karenakan mereka tidur dengan posisi tak benar- , mereka juga mendapat wejangan panjang dari Byung Yung -manajer mereka yang menemukan lima anak asuhannya tidur layaknya seonggok api unggun. Jiyong mendengus.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Seungri tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, iya! Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya, Ji-"

"Tidak. Cukup sekali saja. Kemarin adalah yang terakhir."

"Aaaa.. kau takut ya?"

"_Ya_! Kemari kau _magnae_ sialan!" Daesung nampak acuh melihat aksi kejar-kejaran Seungri dan Jiyong. Nyawa dan raganya memang di sini namun pikiran pemuda itu masih terus melanglang buana ke mana-mana.

PUK..

Daesung menoleh saat Seunghyun menepuk pelan kepalanya. Kakak tertuanya di grup itu tersenyum, Daesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lesu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hm?" tanya Daesung tak fokus. Seunghyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa kau masih takut soal permainan kemarin?" Kini Daesung sepenuhnya memberi perhatiannya pada Seunghyun.

"Tidak hanya saja.."

"_Ya_! Ampun Jiyong-_ah_! Lagipula itu hanya permainan. Tak akan menimbulkan efek apapun."

"Awas saja kalau hantu itu mengikuti kita sampai ke sini! Kau yang harus tanggung jawab!"

Daesung tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat pertengkaran Seungri dan Jiyong terngiang di kepalanya, terutama perkataan Jiyong.

'_...hantu itu mengikuti kita sampai ke sini!_'

"Daesung-_ah_?"

"_N-ne_?" Seunghyun kembali menatap cemas Daesung, apa _dongsaeng_-nya ini benar-benar ketakutan?

"Kau tadi mau bi-"

"Tidak! Tidak ada!" potong Daesung cepat. "Aku... aku lelah _hyung_.. sampai jumpa besok."

Seunghyun masih menatap punggung Daesung yang kini menghilang ke dalam kamar pemuda itu sendiri. Seunghyun kembali menghela nafas.

"Kuharap ia baik-baik saja."

* * *

Seungri menguap lebar begitu ia terbangun dari tidurnya, hari sudah lumayan gelap, jam di dinding kamarnya juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.40 sore.

"Sepi sekali. Ke mana mereka semua?" Seungri sedikit celingukan saat _dorm_ dalam keadaan sepi. Langkah pemuda itu mengantarnya ke dapur, ada catatan kecil yang sengaja di tempel di kulkas.

_'Kami pergi sebentar ke YGent Building.. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, aku tak tega membangunkanmu.._

_Jaga rumah baik-baik Seung-ya..' _

_YB_

Seungri kembali meletakkan catatan itu. Pemuda panda itu lalu memasuki kamar mandi, hendak mencuci mukanya yang terasa lengket.

ZRASHH..

Seungri mengusap-usap telapak tangannya, membusakan sabun wajah dan mengusapkannya ke pipi. Sesekali ia bersenandung pelan, mengusir rasa kesepiannya.

"Tega sekali sih mereka itu.. aku tidak di ajak.. _ish_.." Seungri mendumal pelan.

Tidak. Seungri sama sekali tidak takut sendirian, hanya saja ia merasa _hyungdeul _melupakannya, terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi biarlah.

"Ah, sudahlah.. lagipula bila aku sendiri seperti ini, aku justru lebih bebas, kan?" Seungri beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi, langkahnya kini menuju ruang tengah. Ia lalu menyalakan televisi.

"Oh, berita sore hari.." gumamnya. Ia mulai menyimak suara pembawa acara berita.

'_Sebuah kejadian tragis telah terjadi kemarin malam pukul 03.33 pagi. Di temukan empat kelompok remaja dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri._'

"Wah, kasihan sekali." Seungri menimpali sambil mengunyah kue nanas yang sempat ia ambil sebelum menonton televisi. Ia kembali menyimak si pembawa berita yang kini tengah menampakkan salah satu korban yang masih sadar. Kelihatannya gadis -si korban- itu trauma.

'_Agassi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu juga teman-temanmu?'_

Seungri mulai tertarik, ia memfokuskan perhatiannya saat pihak reporter mewawancarai si gadis korban yang di duga Seungri adalah korban perampokan.

'_Agassi.._'

'_Tolong selamatkan kami! Aku tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan dari kami! Dia terus mengejar kami!'_

Seungri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar trauma berat, kasihan sekali, pikir Seungri.

'_Belum tahu pasti apa penyebab keempat remaja ini pingsan dan trauma pada gadis ini. Busan, Lee Joon melaporkan._'

JLEG..

Tepat setelah acara berita itu selesai, tiba-tiba listrik _dorm_ padam yang otomatis membuat keadaan _dorm_ gelap gulita sepenuhnya.

"_Aissh_.. apa Jiyong-_ah_ lupa membayar listrik?" keluh Seungri. Dengan bermodalkan sinar layar ponsel ia berjalan menuju dapur, mencari lampu senter. Seungri sedikit bergidik saat hawa dingin menggelitik tengkuknya.

"Kok tiba-tiba dingin, sih?" Akhirnya Seungri menemukan senter, ia lalu menyalakannya.

Pemuda panda itu kini meneliti sambungan kabel listrik yang ada, namun nihil, keadaan kabel masih baik-baik saja, tidak ada kerusakan apapun.

KRIET..

Seungri menoleh saat pintu depan _dorm_ terbuka. Apa mungkin mereka sudah pulang? pikir Seungri sambil berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Jiyong-_ah_! _Hyungdeul_! Kalian sudah pulang?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Seungri. Tanpa rasa ragu, pemuda itu melongok keluar, dan tak mendapati siapapun di sana. Aneh.

BLAM..

Seungri menutup kembali pintu depan _dorm_ perlahan, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tak enak. Di sini gelap, hawa dingin yang menusuk juga tiba-tiba datang, lalu pintu yang terbuka sendiri.. Seungri mendengus.

"Jangan bercanda. Tak mungkin kau mengikuti kami, kan?" Seungri berkata sinis, namun detik selanjutnya Seungri tak lagi mampu berujar sinis, kedua lututnya terasa ngilu, hawa dingin yang menusuk pun kembali datang. Nafas Seungri memburu, rasa takut yang entah darimana datang kini menyelimutinya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kau mengikuti kami.. kan?"

"_**Hai..**_" Seungri tercekat, teriakan yang hendak keluar tertahan, begitupun nafasnya. "_**Mau bermain lagi denganku?**_"

***FIN**

Mind to RnR? Mian, kalau gaje.. karena saya masih author baru di sini.. hehe..

Salam kenal, salam hangat..^^

Adeana Winchester


End file.
